ERROR 404
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Scott trouve l'idée intéressante d'envoyer une vidéo de lui à Allison, ça se serait bien passé si seulement il ne c'était pas tromper de destinataire et l'avait pas envoyé à Peter Hale. L'Alpha se demande par ailleurs qu'est-ce qui peut être plus humiliant que ça ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous, comme vous le savez sûrement les personnages de la série de Teen Wolf ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis. Au risque de vous spoiler sans le vouloir (merci d'évité de lire mes horreurs, si vous n'avez pas regardé la saison 6). Je n'écris pas très rapidement et je m'excuse par avance pour les nombreuses fautes que vous allez surement trouver dans mes textes, mais sachez que je fais au mieux.

* * *

 **Le résumé :**

Scott trouve l'idée intéressante d'envoyer une vidéo de lui à Allison, ça se serait bien passer si seulement il ne c'était pas tromper de destinataire et l'avait pas envoyer à Peter Hale. L'Alpha se demande par ailleurs qu'est-ce qui peut être plus humiliant que ça ?

 **Couple :** Sérieusement ? Bon ok peut être un Scott / Peter, mais je ne prévoie normalement pas d'écrire la suite… Si vous la souhaitez n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;).

* * *

Scott s'ennuyer et Allison lui manquer beaucoup trop, sa solution était ridicule c'est vrais. Il avait eu l'idée en cherchant sur le net, ce n'était pas une solution, mais il avait envie de prouvé à cette dernière qu'elle lui manquer entièrement. Il avait attrapé son portable après avoir retiré son pantalon ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements en prenant soin de garder son boxer. S'installant le plus confortablement possible sur son lit, tout en venant activer la fonction vidéo. Il commença par un geste simple, du bout des doigts il caressa son sexe par-dessus son sous-vêtement. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure en imaginant les mains de la jeune femme sur sa peau, sa bouche si parfaite glissant sur son torse pour finalement aller doucement vers ce lieu si intime de son être. Il se cambra un peut en poussant un soupire de plaisir, écartant un peu plus ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à son sexe qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il se toucher.

Le latino installa son portable sur sa commode en faisant en sorte qu'on le voit tout entier, après tout il ne risquer rien ce n'était pas ellequi aller s'en servir contre lui. L'excitation fit qu'il ne put attendre plus longtemps glissant le tissu gêneur pour laisser apparaître une érection bien trop tendu, sa langue s'aventura sur ses lèvres tendit qu'il attraper un tube de lubrifiant pour en verser une bonne quantité sur son membre et ainsi faire en sorte que ce soit moins sec. Cela ne l'aida pas à avoir des penses autres qu'incohérentes, il imaginé Allison le sucer avec voracité. Ses va et vient sur son sexe se faisaient de plus en plus presser et il se cambra un peu plus en balançant la tête en arrière pour poussant un grognement, qui prouvé le plaisir qu'il éprouvé en cette instant.

 **-Hmmm Je te veux…**

Il tourna la tête vers le téléphone pour s'humidifier les lèvres dans un geste bien trop sensuel pour être innocent… L'alpha gémit, un gémissement d'on la virilité aurait fui en cette instant. Il espérait que cette vidéo lui plaise, par ce qu'il était haletant et rouge face à l'excitation, il pensait à ce qu'elle ferait sûrement en voyant cette vidéo. Peut-être qu'elle aller se toucher en le regardant ? Peut-être qu'elle aller être choqué par une idée aussi stupide ? Au pire qu'est-ce qu'il risquer à part l'humiliation ?

 **-Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne… Vient**

Scott frotta sa verge tendu en fermant les yeux, ne faisant plus attention au téléphone par ce qu'il était bien trop occuper à gémir et bouger ses hanches au même rythme que sa main. La pièce était devenue bien trop chaude pour lui et ses gênes de loup-garou ne l'aidé absolument pas à faire baissé la température. Son corps était en sueur et quelques goûtes perler sur sa peau avec lenteur pour tomber sur le matelas, ses cheveux à présent humide coller à sa peau. Ses yeux noir dilaté par le désir sexuel le rendait encore plus sexy, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte à quel point il l'était, oh ça non.

 **-Tu me manque… Bordel je te veux… La tout de suite… Je suis à toi…**

Il bouger encore et toujours avant de finalement jouir dans un orgasme plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller tendit qu'un grognement puissant s'échappa de sa gorge et que son corps trembla de façon totalement incontrôlable. Il se laissa retomber surpris d'avoir reçu quelques gouttelettes de sa propre semence sur son visage, mais ça valait largement le coup… Et il espérait qu'elle apprécierait autant que lui. Il se redressa en léchant ses doigts, arrêtant l'appareil pour l'enregistré et l'envoyer à Allison, il sourit en attendant que la vidéo s'envoie. L'icône qu'il attendait s'afficha enfin pour prouver qu'elle était partie, mais il perdit son sourire et palis en voyant qu'il c'était lamentablement tromper de destinataire. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle erreur ? C'était pourtant pas compliquer si ? Il couina et enfila son boxer en imaginant déjà le pire, qu'aller pensait la personne qui avait dû la recevoir à la place de la chasseuses ? En plus ce n'était pas n'importe qui, mais le grand Peter Hale ! Il se redressa et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre en attrapant un paquet de mouchoir afin d'essuyer toute trace de son vice, il avait balancé le petit appareil sur le lit et avait continué de bouger dans la pièce. Son cœur menacer de sortir de sa poitrine et il savait qu'il avait commis une énorme erreur…

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutue… Ce n'est pas vrais putain !**

Si il était aussi douer que Danny il aurait pu pirater le portable du Hale pour faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse jamais voir la vidéo, mais il ne savait pas faire ce genre de chose et il angoissé à l'idée que son ancien Alpha le vois dans ce genre de position compromettante. C'était certain qu'il aller se moquer de lui et de sa manière médiocre de passer le temps et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'il avait lécher ses doigts merde ! Il avait goûté son propre sperme et il en était venue à se demander si le goût était différent suivant les hommes, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et pris son visage entre ses mains. Comment pouvait-on faire une connerie pareille ? Sérieusement ? Il ferma les yeux en inspira pour ne pas faire de crise de panique, il valait mieux qu'il se reprenne.

 **-PUTAIN !**

Scott se leva une fois encore après avoir ouvert les yeux, faisant une nouvelle fois les cents pas, qu'aller dire Peter ? Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il n'aller pas regarder son portable et il ne verrait pas la vidéo ou mieux il avait cassé celui-ci et ne pourrait pas la recevoir ? Oh qu'il espérait que pour une fois que le karma soit de son coté, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui et c'était certain que le plus vieux aller surement s'en servir contre lui si il la voyait ou peut-être pas ? Il le ferait chanter avec, du moins c'est surement ce que lui ferrait si il avait une vidéo de Peter dans ce genre de position. Enfin une chose était sur c'est que le psychopathe n'était pas stupide au point de se faire piéger aussi facilement ou à se tromper de destinataire, pire il était sûr qu'il s'abandonne à ce genre de pratique. Merde c'était vraiment trop humiliant comme situation… Il s'arrêta en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable et une sonnerie retentis, il déglutie avant de s'approcher de celui-ci hésitant. S'humidifiant les lèvres avant de venir attraper son portable pour le déverrouiller et voir avec ennuie que ce n'était que l'accuser de réception, signe que le Hale venait de recevoir la scène obscène et compromettante de lui.

 **-Merci, comme si je n'avais pas asse paniquer faut que tu me dises qu'il la reçu…**

Merde il ne pouvait juste pas lui avoir donné un mauvais numéro ? Non mieux qu'elle ne s'envoie pas par ce que le destinataire est inexistant ? Il se laissa tomber sur en arrière sur son lit, attrapant son coussin pour cacher son visage dedans. Scott était certains qu'il était maudit… Un son attira son attention, retirant son oreiller pour jeter un coup d'œil à son portable qui afficher un message venant de Peter. C'était claire qu'il ne pouvait pas être plu nerveux qu'en cette instant, il avait presque l'impression de devoir affronté une meute entière d'Alpha (chose qu'il avait déjà fait par le passer), il déglutit et déverrouilla son portable pour lire le message. La curiosité l'avait emporté sur la peur et il faut dire qu'il avait bien fait en vue de la réponse brève mais très claire de celui-ci. **_« J'arrive mon petit Scott »_** voilà ce qui était inscrit sur le texto, le cœur du loup loupa un battement et ses joues prirent une teinte qui se marié à merveille avec sa peau, non il ne c'était absolument pas attendu à une tel réponse et encore moins à entendre le bruissement de pneus dans son allée. Ainsi il était vraiment venu ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Lui dire qu'il y avait erreur et qu'il ne souhaité pas lui envoyer à lui mais à Allison ? Non ce serait encore pire et l'humiliation serrait encore plus grande. Scott se redressa et alla jeter un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre, Peter venait de descendre de son véhicule pour aller directement vers la porte pour frapper.

* * *

Voilà c'est court, mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce petit délire. L'inspiration mais venue soudainement (ou pas). Laissez une petite Review !


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
